Pacifica Airlines
Bienvenido a / willkommen bei / welcome to PACIFICA AIRLINES Your Airline from Arequipa (Peru), serving the whole world. History '' Pacifica Airlines was founded on 27 July 1972 in Arequipa, starting to operate with two used Boeing 737-100 flights to Cuzco and Lima. During the first ten years, they expanded their network through whole Peru and became market leader. In 1983 the first international fligths, to Rio de Janeiro and Bogota where opened. They expanded their service in 1987 to Florida (Miami) and the expansion to north america was started. In 1988 the Boeing 737-400 was added to the fleet. They expanded their service in 1993 to Spain, Madrid, with some leased McDonnell Douglas MD 11 Aircarfts which were replaced once again by the Boeing 777-300 which was introduced from 1999 on, as the only aircraft for long-haul flights. In 2000, Pacifica filed for Chapter 11 bankrupcy but exited bankrupcy in 2001. After all, the 23rd May 2001 was a Milestone for Pacifica Airlines, when the young female boss met the boss of World Travel Airlines nearby Frankfurt (Germany), which was a young man. Both airline bosses understood each other so well, that they are a couple since this day. Meanwhile the European routes are the Passion of PAS and one of the main business areas of the airline. On 01 March 2002, the CEO of Pacifica Airlines married with the airline boss of World Travel Airlines and meanwhile they have childrens together. Both Airlines continued to operate independently. In 2006, PAS retired the fleet of B 737-400s in favor of the 737-800 and the A321. Also the B 777-300 Fleet was partly stored at Mojave Air and Space Port (KMHV) and replaced by older used B 747-400 aircrafts, as they offered a larger range. They started a regional division under the same name, operating Bombardier CRJ-700s, in 2006. In 2006, Pacifica aquired Landmark Airlines, expanding their european network and introducing the airline to Africa. Pacifica aquired 35 747-400s, 8 777-300s (which Pacifica was in the process of retiring from their fleet), and 66 737-400s (which Pacifica sold to American Pacific). On 01 March 2013 PACIFICA AIRLINES merged with Global Freightways. Both Airlines will continue to operate under their own established name, what makes sense because of the different activities in the Cargo and Passenger Areas. As parent company was founded the new GPAF (Global Pacifica Airline Foundation) , with headquarters in Göppingen (Germany). On 25th of July 2013, the regional branch for Europe, moved together with the parent company GPAF, into the new building in Göppingen, Germany, what will be the new headquarters of Global Freightways. ''Facts, strategy and future plans The two headquarters will have the following distribution of tasks: AREQUIPA: *Central Accounting *Worldwide Call Center (with Persons for every choice of language) *Worldwide Customer Service Center *Route Planning for South America *Sales for spanish speaking countries *Etc. FLEET: Pacifica Airlines will sell it´s Fleet of CRJ 700s, Airbus A 321s, B 737-800s and B 747-400s to a leasing company from wich approximately 19 % of this Fleet will be leased back in the same livery of 2006. To close the gap in the fleet, PA will once again reactivate the main share of their old Fleet, which was stored since 2006 at Mojave Air & Space Port (KMHV). Work is currently underway and the first jets in the nice blue paint on his way to Pacifica Airlines. The CEO of Pacifica Airlines says that this is a big deal, since these planes could not be sold to other airlines. But they are still in very good condition and will be reconditioned prior to commissioning again. The Boeing 737-400 is the perfect aircraft for short distances and very solid. But PA also will use these planes for longer distances. The Boeing 777-300 is the perfect aircraft for longer distances and can be operated cheaper than the B 747-400. It also offers more comfort and is more quiet. Incomprehensible that the machines were mothballed in 2006. Own Fleet: - There will be opened a new Flight on 15 December 2012, connecting Arequipa and Stuttgart every two weeks. The routing is planned nonstop from Arequipa to Stuttgart (via Lima) on Saturdays with Flight PA 001 with a Boeing 777-300, what will bring the Jet to its limits. The return flight will be routed nonstop as flight PA 002 from Stuttgart to Arequipa, this Jet will arrive once again on Sundays in Arequipa.